


【主题】请问怎么饲养狐狸

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 卖萌向的论坛体，某天年轻的加百列捡到了小狐狸特雷弗，且和乔纳森苍真是好友的设定，写于14年4月。





	【主题】请问怎么饲养狐狸

【主题】请问怎么饲养狐狸

创建人：已匿名  
谢谢。

1L：XXX  
楼主看看这个吧！  
上传附件：宠物狐狸饲养手册

2L：XXX  
我也好喜欢小狐狸> <！  
家里养了只小雪狐。

3L：XXX  
总结来说就是要注意喂的东西，给狗粮吃最好，注意营养，别喂香蕉之类的，小心拉肚子。

4L 创建人：已匿名  
谢谢。  
再请问，如果他不乖的话怎么解决。

5L：XXX  
不乖？好好教啊。  
惩罚的话，可以打屁股，捏捏鼻子之类的，不过要轻点，不然小狐狸会对你失去好感和信任的。

6L：XXX  
怎么个不乖法？

7L：XXX  
楼主把情况说具体点吧。

8L：创建人：已匿名  
打他屁股？

9L：创建人：已匿名  
我出门工作的时候，他经常抱着我的大腿不肯放，哼哼唧唧的不让我离开。

10L：XXX  
好可爱~~

11L：XXX  
诶？狐狸可以抱大腿？  
拟人说法吗？

12L：XXX  
你们就没发现楼主一直用的是“他”而不是“它”吗……

13L：XXX  
楼上一说……确实是…………∑(O_O；)为何？

14L：XXX  
你们的注意力跑到奇怪的地方去啦！  
楼主家的狐狸感觉很粘人呢~~很喜欢楼主吧？

15L：创建人：已匿名  
嗯，他很黏我，所以有点烦。

16L：XXX  
LZ家小狐狸多大啦？1岁不到，而且又只认识楼主一个人的话确实比较依赖人，黏着不放。

17L创建人：已匿名  
我不知道他的年龄，看样子好像有13了。

18L：XXX  
((((；゜Д゜)))13？！

19L：XXX  
((((；゜Д゜)))13？！！！！

20L：XXX  
Σ(゜ロ゜;)13？！露珠你养的到底是什么？！

21L：XXX  
Σ(゜ロ゜;)LZ你少打了个~吧，是1~3岁吧？

22 L创建人：已匿名  
他看上去确实是13岁左右。

23L：XXX  
不对，楼主你家狐狸长什么样？！

24L：XXX  
楼主你到底怎么看出一只狐狸有13岁的？长得很大吗？狐妖吗？

25L 创建人：已匿名  
他长着狐狸的耳朵和尾巴，黑色的，和他的头发同色，看上去是13岁。

26L：XXX  
楼主我问你，你家狐狸除了尾巴和耳朵之外看上去是个人吗？

27L：XXX  
LS这是什么话233333333

28L创建人：已匿名  
嗯，除了耳朵和尾巴之外是个孩童的模样。

29L：XXX  
卧槽？！(((( ;°Д°))))

30L：XXX  
虽然听说过这种半人半兽的生物不过……楼主居然真的好运养了一只兽耳娘？！（￣□￣；）

31L创建人：已匿名  
他是男孩。

32L：XXX  
认真吐槽的露珠实在是……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈233333333

33L：XXX  
楼上吐槽错重点了啦虽然我也觉得楼主哈哈哈哈哈哈23333333333

34L：XXX  
LZ你应该去问怎么养孩子啊233333不该问怎么养狐狸啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈23333333

35L：XXX  
LZ你应该去问怎么养孩子啊233333不该问怎么养狐狸啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈+1

36L：XXX  
LZ你应该去问怎么养孩子啊233333不该问怎么养狐狸啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈+2

37L：XXX  
LS+MAX！23333333

38L：XXX  
楼主快去亲子版块发帖啦2333333  
顺便认真的楼主实在是wwww

39L：XXX  
之前还觉得没劲来着，现在突然对楼主家的小狐狸产生兴趣了23333请问是怎么个黏法？具体点？

40L：XXX  
露珠小心楼上的绅（chi）士（han）！

41L：XXX  
我才不是绅（chi）士（han）wwww~w~  
只是楼主烦恼的是他家的小狐狸太黏他吧？说出来大家才好帮忙解决嘛~~顺便楼主还有什么问题也可以一并说出来哦~~关于你家兽耳正太咳咳咳，我是说你家小狐狸的饲养问题~~

42L：XXX  
LS已经暴露了别掩饰了233333  
LZ小心+max

43L：XXX  
LZ多说点啦www  
虽然知道有这种半人半兽的，不过我还没真的见过呢。

44L创建人：已匿名  
我出门工作的时候抱着我的腿或者腰拼命地蹭我的肚子，不准我走。

45L：XXX  
嗯嗯，这个说过了。

46L创建人：已匿名  
我晚上睡觉时候他经常钻我被窝。

47L：XXX  
卧槽？！Σ(゜ロ゜;)

48L：XXX  
щ(゜ロ゜щ)卧槽？！

49L：XXX  
楼主继续啊，钻后呢？！做点啥？！

50L创建人：已匿名  
说了我不是他父亲，他还是抓住我的衣服不停地喊：“papa”

51L：XXX  
我被闪了……

52L：XXX  
要瞎了，对这个四处秀恩爱的世界绝望了。

53L创建人：已匿名  
抱歉，我有工作需要离开。

53L：XXX  
卧槽，露珠你真的不是出来炫耀的吗？！！！

54L：XXX  
要瞎了……(/ω＼)

55L：XXX  
楼主是来秀恩爱的，鉴定完毕。

56L：乔家男儿多奇志  
诶哟卧槽你还真敢开帖问如何养狐狸啊23333333333

57L：XXX  
楼上？！

58L：XXX  
楼上知情人出现？！！求扒？！

59L：XXX  
楼上技术区的小乔大大？！

60L：XXX  
小乔大大求扒啊！！

61L：乔家男儿多奇志  
我昨天只是说说而已啦（汗颜

62L：XXX  
楼主呢？

63L：XXX  
LZ工作去了啦，乔大大扒一扒呗wwww

64L：乔家男儿多奇志  
问题LZ不说了吗，他家狐狸仔太黏他了。

65L：XXX  
知情人详细说一下情况吧2333333

66L：XXX  
我做好了被闪瞎的准备搬着小板凳坐下了。

67L：XXX  
小板凳+1

68L：乔家男儿多奇志  
详细情况大概就是……也不知道怎么回事，LZ被这只不知从哪掉下来的狐狸仔黏上了，狐狸仔非说LZ是他papa，抓着LZ衣角就是不撒手。LZ刚开始着急上火冲狐狸仔吼了一嗓子把狐狸仔吓的够呛，结果一扭头又好了，循环往复，狐狸仔黏的更加紧密，LZ稍微出点视线都不乐意。

69L：XXX  
我没猜中开头…………居然是天降系？！！

70L：XXX  
…………果然是来炫耀的！

71L：XXX  
…………好吧，我被这个萌到了。

72L：XXX  
果然有同好进来了~其实我也被萌到了~~

73L：XXX  
小乔大大继续爆料啊！！

74L：XXX  
楼上+1！爆料勿停！

75L：乔家男儿多奇志  
唔……我想想……  
狐狸仔还能烧饭呢，小小一只还得站板凳才能够得着灶台，不过手艺不错。

76L：XXX  
田螺姑娘2333333

77L：XXX  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这脑补2333333

78L：乔家男儿多奇志  
哦对了，狐狸仔刚到LZ家那几天，不知道去菜市场超市买食料，还去河里抓鱼，叼着鱼回家烤给LZ吃，真亏LZ能吃的下，全是狐狸口水2333333

79L：乔家男儿多奇志  
听说LZ家狐狸仔每天7点钟准时把LZ摇（咬）醒，啃LZ一脸口水。

80L：乔家男儿多奇志  
想起来了。LZ因为工作原因身上经常有些小伤，狐狸仔嗅觉不要太好，闻到点血腥味就凑上去翻衣服掀裤子的找伤口，找到了就舔个不停，狐狸仔的口水的确神奇，伤口不深的基本舔几下就痊愈了。

81L：XXX  
…………mama果然这个世界充满了恶意……

82L：XXX  
这就是世界的恶意吗……呵，这具身体已经承受不住这份恶意了…………

83L：XXX  
楼上中二病哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈2333333

84L：XXX  
LZ你不要的话你就给我养吧！！！

85L：XXX  
诶多…………你们有没有考虑过一个问题……如果那只小狐狸……长得不萌怎么办…………  
长得挫……比如小小年纪长得跟潘○江似的怎么办？

86L：XXX  
(((( ;°Д°))))…………楼上你…………

87L：XXX  
85哥你…………

88L：XXX  
…………卧槽这是得有多大的恶意  
不过也许这是个值得探讨的问题。

89L：XXX  
我是85楼，LZ你快拿照片打我脸！快！！（哈斯哈斯哈斯哈斯！

90L：XXX  
卤煮快爆照甩楼上的巴掌233333333！！！

91L：XXX  
对啊23333万一小狐狸长得不萌还黏人的要命LZ绝壁烦恼到死啊2333333  
LZ快爆照片打脸哈哈哈哈哈哈233333333

92L：XXX  
求爆照！！！

93L：XXX  
鲍照啊！LZ去哪了？！

94L：XXX  
……LZ工作去了……

95L：XXX  
你们忘了小乔大大妈？！！！

96L：XXX  
小乔大大妈23333333333！！！！！！！！！

97L：XXX  
乔妈妈快爆照！！！！

98L：XXX  
乔妈妈2333哈哈哈哈哈哈乔妈妈知情人求爆照片！！！

99L：乔家男儿多奇志  
喂喂2333新外号get2333333

100L：XXX  
乔大大爆照片啊！快帮LZ打85哥的脸！

101L：XXX  
一百楼是我的啦！！！  
顺便求照片……

102L：XXX  
卧槽楼上我恨你……(´･ω･`)

103L：乔家男儿多奇志  
既然你们这么热情……  
我这里有一张LZ的狐狸仔的照片（偷拍的（我贴~~  
【图片】

104L：XXX  
卧槽！！！！！！！！！！！

105L：XXX  
卧槽！！！！

106L：XXX  
…………脸被打肿了  
107L：XXX  
妈妈啊我看见了天使！！！！！！！！  
乔妈妈求更多啊！！！

108L：XXX  
天噜！！！！！LZ你不要你给我养吧！！！！！！！！  
求更多+！！！！！

109L：XXX  
点进来我就知道是水贴，结果居然有爆照！！！！

110L：XXX  
…………楼主你…………这是…………炫耀吧……………………

111L：XXX  
卧槽有这么个兽耳萌正太天天黏着楼主你楼主你还苦恼你苦恼个毛你苦恼个毛啊！！！！！！！！！

112L：XXX  
楼上+10086！！！！！！！  
楼主你果然是来秀的！！！！！！！

113L：XXX  
楼主你不要你给我啊！！给我啊！！！！给我啊！！！（声嘶力竭！

114L：XXX  
乔大大求更多啊啊啊！！！！萌爆了！！！！！耳朵太惹人揉了！！

115L：XXX  
LZ，请问你家住址门牌号多少。

116L：XXX  
LZ小心LS绅（chi）士（han）23333333333！！  
同想揉耳朵，还有捏脸颊。  
以及，乔妈妈求更多啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！

117L：XXX  
那耳朵！那耳朵！！毛茸茸啊啊！！那幸福的小脸啊啊啊！！！！！

118L：XXX  
话说回来，你们先把注意力从小狐狸的耳朵和脑袋上收回来。照（tou）片（pai）里的那个背影是谁啊？

119L：XXX  
……对哦，路人？  
话说怎么把注意力移开啊！！！！！！

120L：XXX  
怎么移开+1！

121L：XXX  
怎么移开+2

122L：XXX  
怎么移开+max！！

123L：乔家男儿多奇志  
哦，那个是楼主。

124L：XXX  
求LZ照！

125L：乔家男儿多奇志  
不行，我怕惹事。

126L：XXX  
乔大大居然有除了幼驯染之外的害怕！！

127L：XXX  
楼上怎么说？

128L：XXX  
技术区第一硬汉乔大大，技术过关，心理素质极好，除了他的幼驯染之外天不怕地不怕。

129L：乔家男儿多奇志  
我真怕惹事，我怕楼主打我，他打人不留手的，顺便，我怕给他惹事。

130L：XXX  
乔大大求爆照啦~~  
拜托啦~我卖萌给你看~~

131L：XXX  
楼上小心被幼驯染处理掉23333333

132L：XXX  
哈哈哈哈哈马猴烧酒大大可是很恐怖的！！

133L：XXX  
马猴烧酒？

134L：XXX  
诶呀乔大大的幼驯染，隔壁耽美同人版的马猴烧酒大大，饱读诗书的太太啊，文笔超好的！

134L：XXX  
原来知情人也要烧！

135L：XXX  
原来知情人也要烧！+1  
不对！歪楼啦！！

136L：XXX  
乔大大不爆正面照就是了……给个侧脸啊……——>—>○！！

137L：XXX  
乔大大求爆小狐狸啊啊！！！！

138L：XXX  
萌死了啊啊那个耳朵！！毛茸茸的尾巴！！嘟嘟脸！！！求更多！！

139L：XXX  
求小狐狸！！！o(*////▽////*)q 

140L：乔家男儿多奇志  
…………那就偷偷再贴一张吧……  
【图片】

141L：XXX  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！棒棒糖！！！！

142L：XXX  
天！！那么大塞不进去啦！！（捶地

143L：XXX  
天使……天哪…………狐耳小天使……（捂嘴无声流泪……

144L：XXX  
舔棒棒糖的小天使！！让我prpr！（¯﹃¯）！！！

145L：XXX  
卧槽下巴？！

146L：XXX  
卧槽不要跟我说那个下巴是楼主！！！

147L：XXX  
那个下巴！！一看下巴就是美人啊啊啊！！（¯﹃¯）  
顺便小狐狸prpr！！

148L：XXX  
142楼你……好…………

149L：XXX  
救命太可爱了！！！小狐狸快来！阿姨这里有好多棒棒糖！！！

150L：XXX  
不！踹开LS，蜀黍这里棒棒糖更多快来！！！！

151L：XXX  
楼上一群快自重！！  
小狐狸是我的！！  
光看下巴就知道是美人+1

152L：XXX  
LZ，请问你家住址门牌号多少。（推眼镜

153L：XXX  
LZ，请问你家住址门牌号多少。（解裤子

154L：XXX  
LZ，请问你家住址门牌号多少！  
小狐狸和楼主我都要了！！

155L：XXX  
卧槽！！！  
天哪棒棒糖大杀器！！  
那个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊！那个小口舌！！

156L：XXX  
光看下巴就是美人+2

157L：XXX  
光看下巴就是美人+3  
LZ嫁我！！

157L：XXX  
楼主请让我成为你的孩子的父亲！！！

158L：XXX  
楼上一堆情敌！！美人露珠是我的！！  
顺便小狐狸prpr！！

159L：Mina  
……那个……楼主是男的……

160L：XXX  
卧槽楼主是男的？！那就不能当孩子的父亲了！

161L：XXX  
米娜太太？！！

162L：XXX  
米娜大大！米娜大大我是你的脑残粉！！ 

163L：XXX  
又有知情人出现！

164L：Mina  
那个……我是借了朋友的号上来的……你们认错人了……

165L：XXX  
米娜大大！你那篇《日食绝恋》什么时候更啊！

166L：XXX  
求米娜大大爆料？

167L：乔家男儿多奇志  
诶哟卧槽你个死蠢怎么用绯闻女友的号上来了233333333

168L：XXX  
绯闻女友？！

169L：XXX  
绯·闻·女·友！卧槽这楼里的都要烧了！！(╬▔皿▔)

170L：XXX  
全烧了！！

171L：XXX  
报告组织我已准备好火柴和汽油！！

172L：XXX  
等下，也就是说米娜大大和楼主应该是认识的喽？？

173L：XXX  
对啊，难道都是熟人吗？

174L：乔家男儿多奇志  
……我想想，米娜和楼主见过几次。  
主要我和楼主还有某死蠢友达比较熟。

175L：XXX  
果然都认识吗233333

176L：XXX  
乔大大求爆照啊！

177L：XXX  
乔大大求爆楼主照片啊！！求爆小狐狸啊！

178L：XXX  
乔妈妈继续爆照啊！我们要看楼主你懂的！

179L：XXX  
当然最好是小狐狸和楼主的合照乔小明白你明白的~ 

180L：乔家男儿多奇志  
算，豁出去了，楼主要是打我你们记得帮我叫救护车。  
今天最后一张，狐狸仔的后脑勺和楼主沧桑惆怅（ku bi）的背影。  
我贴~【图片】

181L：XXX  
…………卧槽！！！！！！！这背影太帅！！

182L：XXX  
毛揉揉的后脑勺！！想揉想揉！（¯﹃¯）！！

183L：Alloy Knight  
卧槽？！这、这不是高岭之花……？！

184L：XXX  
好潇洒的背影！小狐狸也毛茸茸的……（¯﹃¯）

185L：XXX  
什么？！楼上认识？！

186L：XXX  
183哥认识？！

187L：Alloy Knight  
不、不认识，但是见过……

188L：XXX  
再次出现知情人？？？求详细！

189L：XXX  
（搬板凳

190L：Alloy Knight  
这、这衣服确实是……而且听前辈说高岭之花家确实养了一个孩子

191L：XXX  
卧槽楼上求扒！

192L：Alloy Knight  
我是才从训练中毕业，是刚入行的新人，有幸在任务中见到过传说中的那位高阶骑士……  
那天高岭之花就穿的这件……  
而且听前辈们八卦说高岭之花家养了个兽耳兽尾的孩子，那孩子还管高岭之花叫爸爸 ……

193L：XXX  
楼上的新人君！！

194L：XXX  
感觉前辈好八卦啊，而且前辈后辈什么的……楼主多大啊，看爆照感觉还是上学的年纪啊。

195L：XXX  
是啊，小乔大大也没多大吧。

196L：Alloy Knight  
高岭之花才刚成年来着。

197L：XXX  
才刚成年已经是传说中的吗…………

198L：XXX  
这个世界不让人活……牛人太多……

199L：XXX  
才刚成年已经是传说中的+1

200L：XXX  
才刚成年已经是传说中的+2

201L：XXX  
……再次感受到了世界的恶意……

202L：XXX  
世界的恶意已经溢出来了……

203L：XXX  
世界的恶意……

204L：XXX  
你们重点错了啊！！！应该问新人君楼主长什么样啊！！

205L：XXX  
话说既然新人君见过LZ，LZ究竟相貌如何？？

206L：XXX  
我觉得……高岭之花这个称呼就很能说明问题了……

207L：XXX  
LS+1

208L：XXX  
LS+2

207L：XXX  
LS+max

208L：XXX  
206L终结

209L：XXX  
206L终结 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！23333333333333！！

210L：Alloy Knight  
高岭之花……很有气质，而且我们三位教长，其中一位一直称呼他斯巴拉西，或者beautiful，另一位一直喊他handsome warrior

211L：XXX  
还有一位呢？？？

212L：Alloy Knight  
还有一位经常“哈哈哈哈哈哈”的去找高岭之花互殴……

213L：XXX  
互殴= =

214L：XXX  
互殴笑尿2333333333

215L：XXX  
互殴哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

216L：Alloy Knight  
据说是男人之间的交流方式……

217L：XXX  
男♂人♂之♂间的

218L：XXX  
男♂人♂之♂间的

219L：XXX  
男♂人♂之♂间的

220L：XXX  
男♂人♂之♂间的

221L：XXX  
我知道我破坏队形了……不过既然新人君知道高岭之花，那么你知道他姓甚住哪吗

222L：XXX  
LS你♂什♂么♂意♂思

223L：XXX  
卧槽221L你不是想……

224L：XXX  
想求更多爆照，顺便楼上你什么意思……

225L：XXX  
假如知道的话……可不可以……偷拍些照片啊……

226L：Alloy Knight  
知道……毕竟高岭之花很受关注……

227L：XXX  
卧槽！！

228L：XXX  
卧槽！！！！！！！！！

229L：XXX  
卧槽竟然真的知道吗？！！新人君你！！

230L：XXX  
诶，那新人君去打探下小狐狸吧！

231L：XXX  
感觉我们在怂恿新人君干什么道德边缘的事情……

232L：XXX  
道德边缘+1  
不过新人君拜托了！(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ 

233L：XXX  
道德边缘+2  
新人君拜托了！(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ+1

234L：XXX  
道德边缘+3  
新人君拜托了！(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ+2

235L：XXX  
道德边缘+3  
新人君拜托了！(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ+4

236L：XXX  
道德边缘+4  
新人君拜托了！(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ+5

237L：Alloy Knight  
呃……我正好今天下午没任务……顺路看看吧……

238L：XXX  
哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！！！

239L：XXX  
哦哦哦哦哦等消息！！！

240L：XXX  
新人君你！！！等消息！！！

241L：XXX  
……新人君还好吗，都失踪了一个下午了。

242L：XXX  
是啊……没事吧。

243L：XXX  
不会被抓了吧……

244L：XXX  
……警察叔叔请不要抓新人君！新人君是个古道热肠的好人！


End file.
